forcecastfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Geller
Eric Jonathan Geller is the moderator of The Rebels Roundtable, a contributor on , and a co-host of Echo Base. Along with Erik Blythe, he helped relaunch The ForceCast after the departure of the network's former hosts. Geller was the lead host of for two years and moderated The Clone Wars Roundtable until it ended. Geller also writes for TheForce.Net and Rebelscum.com and reviews Star Wars Rebels for TFN. History with The ForceCast Geller first appeared on The Weekly ForceCast in March 2007 as one of two winners in The ForceCast's Pledge of Allegiance book giveaway. Jason Swank and Pete Nadel, then the hosts of the podcast, had acquired copies of Timothy Zahn's recently-released novel Allegiance and asked listeners to send in ForceCast-themed "pledges of allegiance" to win the book. The two grand prize winners were Geller and fellow future TFN staffer Mike Barrick. Their entries can be heard on the winners announcement Micro-Cast. Geller met the ForceCast hosts at Celebration IV in Los Angeles, California, where he wore a ForceCast hat and shirt and used a ForceCast messenger bag to collect convention items. Geller's status as The ForceCast's #1 fan became a running joke on the show when Jason and Pete recapped their CIV experience and mentioned being impressed by the branded gear Geller had been using. At CIV, Geller had also received autographs from Jason, Pete, Jimmy Mac, Dan Curto, and Jay Shepard on his ForceCast t-shirt. When Jason and Pete began to take calls during live shows, Geller quickly became a regular caller. His desire to discuss several topics during each call earned him a reputation for always having "just two things to say." This led to early participants in the show's chat room giving him the title of "Unofficial Official ForceCast Fan Club President," a moniker that Jason and Pete began using when he called. The two hosts occasionally mentioned Geller's technological proficiency (one of the things that led to him moderating the live show chat room). Jason once told a story about listening to tech broadcaster Leo Laporte's radio show and hearing Geller call in with a question related to The ForceCast. On several occasions Jason and Pete referred to Geller as their "tech guy." TFN/RS/FC work Geller was recruited by Dustin Roberts to work for the TFN extended family -- which includes TheForce.Net, Rebelscum, and The ForceCast -- on May 2, 2009. Social Media Director As the point man for the TFN extended family's social media presences, Geller manages Twitter accounts, Facebook pages, and other services that represent TFN, Rebelscum, and The ForceCast online. He also coordinates various forms of listener and reader feedback. TCW Reviewer Since the premiere of Season 2, Geller has written reviews of Star Wars: The Clone Wars episodes for TheForce.Net. He was also a panelist on several episodes of The Clone Wars Roundtable prior to co-moderating that show. ForceCast support roles Geller maintains a ForceCast episode index on the forums and helps run The Official ForceCast Wiki. He formerly moderated the ForceCast chat room used during live shows. Assuming host responsibilities After the former hosts left the network, Geller and Erik Blythe took over co-hosting duties for The ForceCast. Geller later became the primary anchor of the main show, with Blythe continuing to co-host and Justin Bolger joining the hosting team. He left his host role on the show in February 2015 after two years of hosting, though he continues to appear as a contributor. Geller moderates The Rebels Roundtable and appears regularly on Echo Base. He moderated The Clone Wars Roundtable until its conclusion. Star Wars In addition to writing for TheForce.Net and co-hosting programs on the ForceCast network, Geller contributes to several other Star Wars publications. *He writes for Star Wars publisher Random House's official genre blog Suvudu, including a weekly news roundup called the HoloNet Digest. He has interviewed numerous Star Wars authors there as well as for TFN. *He contributes occasional articles to The Official Star Wars Blog. *He has written for Star Wars Insider. Geller's commentary on Star Wars has been featured in outlets such as MTV, USA Today, E! Online, and BBC News. In February 2012, Daniel Wallace tuckerized Geller, incorporating him into the Star Wars Expanded Universe as the namesake of a character in his book ''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side ''. Personal life Geller attends a liberal arts college in Ohio. He is originally from the Washington, D.C. area. After college, he plans to pursue a career in journalism. External links *Official ForceCast Wiki user page *Personal website *Twitter profile Category:Hosts Category:TFN and RS Staff